So Viel Zu Tun in Einer Nacht!
by JaLogoJa
Summary: Schroedinger gets bored and angry one evening and stumbles into the Captains room where the Captain has just finished his shower and is not yet clothed, fascinated by the Captains body, he returns the following night. Schro X Captain.
1. So Viel Zu Machen In Eine Nacht

Schrödinger angrily gazed out the misty window, rain gently knocking to be let in. "Vy can't I go on ze mission?" He quietly mumbled under his breathe, heat helping further the fog progressing against the glass. "Everyvone but me gets to go!" As he said this he heard a small chuckle from behind him, he spun around to see Rip Van standing in his doorway, her head swinging side to side as she giggled with amusement. "Please, you are but a mere messenger boy. Your only here because ze Major always vanted a pet!" The words stung like acid, but Schrödinger quickly thought up a comeback. "Vell, then vy aren't you going, Van Winnnkkkkkllllllllllle?" He purred, a sly grin slithering onto his face. Rip Van let out a shocked gasp, followed by a small humph. "Vell," Puffed Rip Van, "If you must know my not going was a..." There was a pause, "A decision, besides, the Captain didn't go either and he's vone of ze Majors favorites." With that, Rip Van spun around and proudly walked back into the hallway, nose proudly propped into the air. Schrödinger stared after her for a moment before shaking his head. "Uh, so ein Egoist!"*

*Uh, such an Ego!

Schrödinger let out a relieved sigh, he felt much better now that he knew the Captain hadn't gone. Perhaps the mission was only for soldiers, a way to attack and get rid of some unnecessary bodies, still, boredom crept in. "Hmm... Ich muss mich aplenken!"* Schrödinger's ears gave a small twitch of approval, a distraction would be perfect, but what to do? His large eyes scanned the room, the only form of entertainment apparent were two dusty old bears sitting atop a dresser. Schrödinger hopped off his mattress and picked them both up, he perked up his eyebrows and frowned. "Fun." He spat, tossing both bears to the floor. "Hmmmm.... Perhaps I vill see vat ze Captain ist up to..." With that, Schrödinger opened his door and slid into the brightly lit hallways.

*Hmm... I need to distract myself!

After about 30 minutes of walking, Schrödinger let out a frustrated sigh, he couldn't seem to find the Captains room. He had passed the Majors twice and the Doktors several, but the Captains was unapparent. Schrödinger closed his eyes, preparing himself to teleport to the Captains room, he took a deep breath and felt the temperature and texture change around him. The smell of flowers filled his nose as he breathed in. He slowly opened his eyes, taking interest in his new surroundings. A bed with saphire and pearl colored sheets and a mahogany wood frame was pushed neatly against one wall. A large oak dresser stood on the wall across from it, and pushed against the far right was a small mirror and table, the room was quite large and comfortable. As Schrödinger looked around he heard the door to the bathroom open, a rush of warmth surrounded him as he turned himself around to get a better view of the Captain, who had obviously just finished a "mission" of his own., "Vell, did you have fun taking a sh- Eh?" Schrödinger's smug grin turned into a look of complete shock, embarrassed by the situation he was in. Before him stood the Captain, with nothing but a towel, which he was using to dry his hair. Hans's eyes remained closed as he ruffled the towel through his shaggy silver hair. Schrödinger's peep caused him to open his eyes, his eyebrows ruffled, but other than that, no movement was made. Schrödinger looked down at the Captains body, his chest and abs were strong, muscles throbbing beneath tanned, gleaming wet skin. Schrödinger's view fell a bit lower until it reached the Captains bits, he had never seen another man nude. Schrödinger's body had stopped developing at the age of 15, not nearly complete compared to the man who's body was almost 10 years older. The Captain cleared his throat and Schrödinger snapped out of his hypnotic state, realizing the situation he was currently in. "Oh... Um..." With nothing else to say, Schrödinger quickly teleported back to his room.

Schrödinger sat on his bed, body quickly rocking back and forth. One of the two bears tightly held against his chest. "Oh Schmucky, was mach ich den?!"* He asked the bear, holding it up in front of him, "Ze odd part is... It felt good, not like ze time Dok vanted to test my hormones and gave me that magazine vith ze naked vomen, he said I should feel..." Schrödinger thought to remember the word the Dok had used, his ears perked up as he remembered. "Aroused! But ze vay he described it sounded a lot like vat I felt ven I saw Hans..." Schrödinger stared into the bears eyes, the buttons sowed tightly to its face stared back. Schrödinger sighed and continued his rocking. The image of the Captains wet body flashed into his head, a warm sensation filled his lower parts and he felt his already well fit shorts tighten around his waist. "Hmm?" Questioned Schrödinger, his head tilting slightly to the side. He removed Schmucky from his lap and stared at his pants. A cry of shrill terror escaped his lips as he saw a very large lump pressing against the inside fabric of his pants. "WAS IST DAS DENN?!"* His screams echoing through the halls. He saw Rip Van appear at his doorway, her face filled with fear and confusion. "Vat, vat is it?!" She shrieked, looking frantically around the room. Schrödinger looked up at her, a frightened childlike expression covering his face. "Was?!"* Asked Rip Van, her face still covered with a bit of concern. She stared into his face, then lowered her eyes to see his pants, her eyes widened as she saw what had happened. "Vat is it?!" Shrieked Schrödinger, concern on his face. Rip Van shook her head and quickly slid out of the room.

*Oh Schmucky, what do I do?!

*WHAT IS THAT?!

*What?!

Schrödinger took a deep breath, preparing himself to teleport to the Captains room to apologize, he closed his eyes and once again felt the textures and temperature change around him. He opened his eyes to find a dark room, he had forgotten how late it was, he had spent majority of the evening locked up in his room. Schrödinger's pupils enlarged and he was able to see the room in a light green glow. A figure lay in the bed, it's chest rising up and down as soft snores wisped from its nose. Schrödinger made his way over to the bed, he gave the figure within a small poke. "Captain?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. The figure stirred and gave a small moan. "Captain?" Asked Schrödinger, this time with a little louder voice and a harder shove. The figure stirred, sighed and sat up in the bed, turning on the switch to a small lamp next to the bed. The Captain nodded, his eyes impatient. Schrödinger felt uncomfortable once again, he stirred in an attempt to find comfort. "Vell, Captain, I simply vanted to apologize für my behavior earlier. I vas shocked und didn't know vat to do..." The Captain gave Schrödinger a small nod. A large grin spread across Schrödinger's face, since Rip Van had never told him what had happened when he thought of Hans, perhaps he should ask The Captain himself. "Captain?" He asked, "Vat does it mean ven your pants tighten? Not ven zey go threw ze vash, but just like that?" The Captain raised his eyebrows, puzzlement covering his face. "It's just that..." Schrödinger licked his lips and stared down at his boots. "It happened to me ven I thought of you vith no clothes." The Captains eyes grew large as he realized what Schrödinger was speaking of. There was a moment of silence, then he stretched out a hand to which Schrödinger flinched; fear of being struck like he had been many times before by Dok. Instead the hand reached the top of his head, gently scratched his ears.

The Captain removed his hand from atop Schrödinger's head and stood up, moving to where Schrödinger stood. He placed his hands on either side of Schrödinger's face, lifting his chin slightly to raise his view. Schrödinger hesitated for aq moment, then took a brave leap forward, lips quickly approaching the Captains until they finally touched. Hans's body tensed for a moment, his hands jolting backwards, then he relaxed as Schrödinger felt the large hand wrap themselves around his body. His lips were soft and dry, muscles beneath them working to give him another and yet another kiss. Schrödinger finally pulled himself away, a shy smile on his face. "Gute Nacht, Kaptain."* He whispered into his ear, and quickly teleported from the room, leaving the Captain to hold nothing but air.

*Goodnight, Captain.

Schrödinger groggily opened his eyes, flinching as the sunlight hit him. No matter, for today he was truly happy. He let out a squeak as he stretched out his limbs and gave them a slight shake, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. He went to his cupboard, picking out his freshly washed uniform and quickly applying it to his body. He stepped out the door and began his walk down the hall, happily whistling to himself as he walked. Taking a turn here, a step there, he finally reached the main hall were many of the soldiers were currently eating breakfast.

He burst into the Majors special dining room, "Guten Morgen!" He chirped as he pushed open the doors. "Wie gehts euch denn an diesem herrlichen Morgen!?"* The Dok and Rip Van turned to him, confusion covering their faces. "Vat has you so happy this Morning, Katze?" Teased Rip Van. Schrödinger ignored her and simply sat down at the large oak table that stretched through the room, grabbing a piece of toast from the center of the table. "Vell, Rip Van, it is simply a glorious day, vats got your panties in a knot?" Just as he said this the doors to the entrance of the dining hall flew open. In stepped the Major, shortly followed by the Captain. The Doktor and Rip Van stood, showing their respects. Schrödinger, however, remained seated. His eyes fastened on the Captain, who looked as ordinary as he ever did. "Guten tag, wie geht es Ihnen Heute?"* Asked the Major, taking a seat at the head of the table, while the Captain sat himself across from Schrödinger.

*How is everyone on this heavenly morning?

*Good day, how is everyone today?

The Major was in the midst of a story, Schrödinger usually loved these, but could not help but notice that Hans had not even given him the slightest bit of attention. Was he mad? Schrödinger felt panic set in, quickly coming up with an idea. Grabbing a pen from his pocket he quickly scribbled the words 'Heute Nacht?'* onto a piece of paper and slid it to Hans. He looked down at the note being passed to him and quickly read the message on the side. He stared at Schrödinger, eyes unblinking for a moment, making Schrödinger quite uncomfortable, finally he gave a quick nod and turned back to the Major.

*Tonight?

Schrödinger took a deep breath, he had dabbed himself with a small bottle of cologne, one he had bought on a trip to France with the Major, it had never seemed special until now. He looked in the mirror, patted down his hair and straightened his suit before closing his eyes. He felt the texture and temperature change as he opened his eyes, he saw Hans sitting and reading a book, he looked up and motioned for Schrödinger to come closer. Like last time, he reached out his hand and began to pet.

Schrödinger closed his eyes, allowing the hand to gently massage the top of his head. A low purr escaped form his mouth. Hearing this, the Captain let out a soft chuckle and gave the ears a slight tug. The cat opened his eyes, the Captains hand still tugging his ears. Hans tilted his head back, suggesting that Schrödinger come sit with him. He crawled onto the bed, his body trembling with both fear and excitement. The boy sat about half a foot away from him, not sure just how close to come. The Captain scooted closer to Schrödinger's body, his hands stroking up and down the length of his stomach, Schrödinger felt his pants tighten once more. The Captain let out a low moan, Schrödinger looked up to see him staring at his pants with longing. "Vat does it mean, Captain?" His voice full of innocence. The Captain put a finger to Schrödinger's lips, ordering silence. From his lips he traced down the front of his torso down onto those adorable shorts, where he added slight pressure with his index finger. Schrödinger gave a long, low purr, one he had never made before. The warmth that had come with the tightness now increased as the Captain continued to feel his body, slowly moving his finger. The Captain finally released the pressure and patted his own lap. Schrödinger nodded and crawled within the mans lap, not sure what to do next. The Captain put one hand on either side of Schrödinger's hips, gently rubbing the boy against his groin. He quickly caught on with this rhythm and began to slowly grind. Hans tilted his head back and gave a moan. Schrödinger felt the mans pants tighten beneath him as the rubbing continued. Hans leaned forward, his hands wrapped around the kittens chest, he quickly started to unbutton the buttons running down the front of his shirt.

The last button was gently opened, leaving only the pants and boots unattended. The Captain's hand quickly unbuckled the belt around the child's waist. The hand continued its adventure, taking hold of the zipper that lay upon the boy's pants, giving it a yank down. Schrödinger had ceased the grinding and now simply sat, wondering what his partner was doing. With the zipper now undone Hans slid his hand down the front of Schrödinger's pants, hand gently groping him through the thin cotton briefs, cradling Schrödinger's crotch within it's large palm. The heat that Schrödinger felt quickly increased as the Captain pulled back to allow his hand into the briefs, slowly rubbing Schrödinger's shaft with his thumb. "Ohh, Captain!" Schrödinger squealed, bending himself forward to meet more of the Captain's touch. His arms went back, eagerly wrapping themselves around the Captains neck. "Vere did you learn to do this?" He panted, climaxing a bit more with each breath. The Captain sighed and retreated his hand.

Puzzlement fell over Schrödinger's face. "Captain?" He chuckled, very confused. "Was machst du?"* The Captain stood up off the bed and glared at Schrödinger, he stood still for a moment before motioning for him to come stand beside him. His body glimmered in the light of the lamp, darkness engulfing have of his figure. His long green pants being the only shred of clothing left on his god-like body. Schrödinger got up, struggling as his shorts, which were no longer fastened around his hips, wiggled off and fell to the floor. He quickly walked and stood before the Captain, a large grin on his face. "Captain, that vas delightful! Vere did you learn to do it? Can ve do it again? Ven can ve do it again? How do you..." The Captain rolled his eyes as the stream of questions continued. Putting his hands on Schrödinger's shoulders he applied slight pressure and forced Schrödinger to his knees. He bent over and pulled the trousers from his hips, causing Schrödinger's stream of questions to abruptly stop. He was now face to face with the Captain's groin. As far as color and texture went it looked a lot like what Schrödinger was used to seeing in the shower. It was a light pink and seemed to have quite a smooth body. It was, however, hard and quite long. Schrödinger suddenly felt a great deal of insecurity, for his genitals had never been (and probably would never be) this large. "Ummm... Captain? Just vat exactly am I supposed to do vith... it?" He asked, obviously oblivious to any form of sex. The Captain opened his mouth, "Suck it." Schrödinger's mouth fell open, not only out of surprise of what the Captain wanted him to do, but because he had never heard the Captain speak before this very moment. The Captain took Schrödinger's open-mouthed shock as an advantage and shoved himself down his throat. He made a loud gagging noise, not expecting to have this thing so violently shoved in. The hips attached to the groin slowly started to pull themselves in a rhythmic motion. As he did so Schrödinger slowly started bobbing his head back and forth, slowly coating the Captains cock with his saliva. Hans looked down at Schrödinger, placing his hand on the back of his head and keeping him in rhythm going.

*What are you doing?

Schrödinger began to take his work more seriously, realizing that he wanted to show the Captain that he could please him. He grabbed the length with both his hands and momentarily took it from his mouth. The Captain ruffled his eyebrows, obviously displeased with this disobedience. Schrödinger took out his tongue, one of his other cat traits, and gave the soft pink tip long, cleaning licks. The Captain face softened as he let out a satisfied shutter and ruffled Schrödinger's golden mop. The boy smiled, pleased with this form of flattery. He then reopened his mouth, relaxing his jaw in order to let it drop lower. He launched forward, eagerly taking in as much of the Captain as he could, rubbing his rough tongue against the length, slowly moving his head back and forth, faster and faster. The Captain grabbed Schrödinger's hair, trying hard to hold on, not wanting to cum just yet. Hans's grip tightened as he felt full satisfaction come over his body. With a loud moan Hans sent 3 large squirts of cum into his mouth. Schrödinger, taken by surprise, leaned back and spat out the warm liquid-like substance that had just filled him. He felt his mouth and removed a small sample of the white substance. The Captain looked down and placed Schrödinger's head within his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the cum; he pulled him to his feet.

The Captain held Schrödinger for a moment, his eyes tracing over the lines of his body. He stood wearing nothing but his tightened white briefs, unbuttoned green shirt, and heavy brown leather boots. Holding the shirt at the collar he slid it from Schrödinger's arms and left it to fall to the floor. He fell to his knees and started untie the others boots. Schrödinger looked down, half aware of what was going on. The Captain slowly removed the laces, gliding the boots from the feet; followed by the socks. He looked up, sliding his hands from the base of Schrödinger's heels up his legs until he reached the small shred of cloth still left on his body. Schrödinger shivered, fully aware now, knowing what would happen next. The Captains hands lay on his bum, giving a slight squeeze before grabbing the waistband and giving it a small snap. He began to slide the undies from the figure, hands gliding across the crease within the boys rear. Schrödinger puffed out his chest as the Captain removed the fabric completely. Hans raised his head and kissed the bare skin just above Schrödinger's crotch. Then taking his full head, he nuzzled into the groin itself. Schrödinger gave out a small peep as the Captain did so, his soft silver hair gently wisping across his sensitivity. The Captain then pulled himself away and stood, once again towering over Schrödinger, he pushed him down onto the bed, a stern glare over his face. Schrödinger lay on his back, quite nervous, he gave out a small chuckle. The Captain climbed over his body, observing it for the first time in the light. The Captain lowered his hand to Schrödinger's groin, placing his sack within his it, gently moving his fingers. Schrödinger's eyes brightened. "Mmmm, Captain!" He Shrieked, squirming to feel more of this touch. The Captain stopped and gently kissed Schrödinger's stomach, then again, a bit lower this time. The kisses continued until he reached Schrödinger's bare groin. There was a moment in which nothing happened, then the Captain lowered his tongue onto the item, Schrödinger gave out a loud moan, and continued to stretch his body. As he did so the Captain trailed from the groin, up Schrödinger's stomach and chest, up into his ear. "Uber."* He whispered, giving the ear a small peck.

*Over (turn over)

Schrödinger nodded and flipped his body. The Captain gently placed a hand beneath his stomach, pushing Schrödinger to all four. The Captain stood on his knees behind him, examining the display which lay so deliciously before him. He stuck his finger within his mouth, gently coating it with saliva. He then traced over the right cheek to the center of Schrödinger's rear end. Between the two mounds he stuck his finger, lavishing the hole with his saliva. Schrödinger let out a yelp, not of pain, but shock. "Captain! Vat are you-" Schrödinger's questioning stopped as the Captain gently wiggled his finger and began to pull it in and out. "Mmmm..." Smiled Schrödinger, never having felt pleasure like this before. The Captain finally removed his finger and raised his groin, the boy looked back, not quite sure what was happening back there.

The Captain motioned for him to turn around, with slight hesitation, he did. The Captain placed one hand on either hip before inserting himself within him, piercing his virgin hole. Schrödinger let out another yelp, this time of pain. The Captain looked down as blood began to trickle from Schrödinger's behind. He whiffed the air which now strongly lingered with the scent. He let out a content shiver and bent over, removing his tongue to lap up the damage. Schrödinger felt this, his sniffling came to a halt as the Captain helped heal his wounds. "It vill only hurt für a little, Schrödinger." He said, giving Schrödinger's rump a small pat. He then continued with his motion, gently sliding in and out. Schrödinger winced, only to realize the pain had subsided, now followed with complete pleasure. Schrödinger felt the Captains hand slide down off his hip to his groin, where he took his cock and slowly started to rub up and down the shaft, slightly tickling the tip. Schrödinger closed his eyes and did his best to stay on all four, his knees and arms were wobbling, never having felt this amount of joy. The Captains speed fastened, pushing harder and harder, attempting to get a little bit more of himself in Schrödinger with every thrust. His hands speed went right along with that of his body, the grip had tightened and was know quickly pounding up and down the length of his cock. The bed wobbled, being thrust against the wall with each swing. Schrödinger felt an odd feeling come over his pelvic area as something began to push up, he could barely hold on, grabbing the sheets to keep it from coming, knowing his joy would end as soon as it did. The Captain came in and out, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his face. Schrödinger felt a splash of sweat land on his back and slowly roll down onto his leg. His hair was plastered to his head, sweat drenched, he could hold on no longer, he released and felt something trigger from his tip. He had never felt anything like this before, it was the most satisfying thing. He let out a very loud cry, a moan. "Ja!" He yelled, his body shaking with satisfaction. Seeing this, the Captain could also hold on no longer, he hugged Schrödinger's back and with one final push let himself go. Schrödinger felt himself fill with warmth, knowing that the Captain had finished. He collapsed onto the Captains bed, taking the Captain down with him.

They lay there in a pile of their own sweat and semen, loudly panting as they did so. Schrödinger moved his head onto the Captains chest, hearing his heart race through the skin. Hans lifted a hand, gently rubbing Schrödinger's ears. Schrödinger looked up, he had known this man for such a very long time, yet the feeling he had now had never come to him before, though he had heard of it, and felt a piece of it once or twice. "I love you." He blurted out, blushing and lowering his gaze as he said it. The Captains hand halted its motion, and Schrödinger could feel the Captains eyes fall on him. After a moment of silence the Captain moved both his hands to hug Schrödinger's small body. "Ich liebe dich auch."* He said, pulling him close and resting him within his caress. Schrödinger smiled and snuggled up against the Captains chest, nuzzling it gently. "Ich liebe dich auch..."

*I love you, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: WOOT! Chapter 2. Took me awhile, but hey, I have a life besides this y'know. This is a lot shorter than the first chapter. But when I wrote that I figured it would be a one shot, so it was longer. Now that I got some essays out of the way I will be able to update more often, though the paragraphs will be shorter.

Captain: (Motioning to self)

Me: Oh yes! Please note that this chapter takes place from the Captains point of view, not Schrödinger's.

Schrö: Though you vould like vat I saw.... (Grin)

Captain: (Blush)

Me: …Yeah, so... ENJOY!!! Oh. And Kaptain is Captain in German. (Just so I don't get any angry reviews)..

. OH!!! ONE MORE SUPER DUPER DUPER DUPER DUPER IMPORTANT THING!! I drew a picture for this story c: I'm not "amazing"so don't expect too much, but go to JaLogoJa on deviantart and it's my previewed pic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was rather eventful for the warrant officer and captain. They would meet each night when their missions were through. Often caressing their bodies and lathering one another in sinful pleasure; other times simply holding each other. It was the only time that the Captains face would soften, often stretching his muscles to smile or pumping his lungs to let out a laugh. His little catboy would always lay in his arms, commenting on the days adventure and things that had come. The hands that had killed so many and seemed to be pumped with hatred would turn to soft love machines, in which his darling would lay.

On this particular night Schrödinger had quite a few stories for his Captain, telling of how the Majors jacket was accidentally tucked into the back of his pants. The Captain let out soft chuckles as the boy spoke, gently rubbing his stomach. Schrödinger let out a deep, content sigh and stretched backwards to meet the Captains stare. "Oh Schatz!"* Giggled Schrödinger, closing his eyes as he did so. "I never thought I vould be so happy!" The Captain chuckled, and pulled Schrödinger closer, locking his lips against the young boys. Schrödinger pulled away for a moment, a low purr rolling from his lips. "Or so aroused!" A fiendish smile fell over his face as he took hold of the Captains collar and yanked him forward. Taking a seat on Hans's lap, he pulled the Captain further and gently licked his neck. The Captain let out a moan, noting just how much his eager pet had learned within the past week. Schrödinger moved up, sliding his small tongue right beneath the Captains ear. The Captain closed his eyes, knowing that Schrödinger had found his pleasure spot. Schrödinger knew this as well, for he licked slow, even licks, his rough tongue grazing the ticklish flesh, propping kisses between each lick. He let out a smile as he felt the Captain harden beneath him. "Vell," Stretched Schrödinger, his tongue slipping back within his mouth. "I really should get going. Ze Dok vants me to finish vone of my studies by tomorrow." The Captain shook his head, annoyed and amused all at the same time. Schrödinger was becoming such a little tease, he even saw it during meetings. He would often sit across from the boy, where the cat would run his tongue over his lips or pet his own ears in amusement. Schrödinger got up from where he sat. "Though I should really take a shower first..." he said, as if talking to himself. "Mmmm, Schatz? Do you mind if I use your shower?" The Captain eyes glimmered, he let out a soft chuckle and waved his hand towards the bathroom. "Danke sehr..."* Noted Schrödinger, walking into the room. He popped out his head a moment later. "Hans? Your shower is soooo large. I'm not use to so much space. Vould you be so kind as to accompany me?" The Captain raised his view and lifted an eyebrow. _Ich komme gern mit dir nei....*_

*Sweety

*Thanks much

*I'll gladly come in...

Schrödinger removed his pants, butt wiggling to escape their grasp. The Captain shivered, it was all his. Nobody got to touch it but him,and he planned to touch it alright... Touch it until the boy screamed with pleasure and could stand no more... Just the thought of the boy yowling and pressing himself against him caused the Captain to erect. Schrödinger bent forward, turning on the shower faucet and stepping into the warmth. He wrapped his arms around his chest. "It's so cold!" Teased Schrödinger, "If only ve could varm it up..." The Captain removed his coat, under which he wore nothing but a pair of dark green pants. He quickly slid them off and stood in the shower next to his child. Schrödinger leaned forward, wrapping himself within the Captains arms. "Ze vater ist nice, Ja?" He asked, cupping his hands to catch the water. He let his arms fall to his sides, the water that had been collecting in his hands splashed against the walls as he did so. Schrödinger fell to his knees to face the Captains groin. Hans looked down, the young boy kneeling in front of him removed his tongue, licking the droplets of water from beneath his dick. His tongue hungrily lapped up the drops forming, swallowing every last one.

The Captain shuddered and pulled him into the air. He quickly spun the boy around and pinned him to the wall of the shower, eagerly shoving his erection within him. The water helped slide the Captain into the warmth, he tossed his head back with joy. Feeling the muscles of the hole stretch as he did so. Schrödinger yowled in pleasure, his wet blond hair dripping. The droplets scurried down his waste, combining with the blood sliding from his hole. "Harder, mein Kaptain..." The Captain hesitated, not sure if he should continue. Schrödinger noticed the hesitation, "I love ze pain!" He panted, scooting a bit down the wall to get more of the Captain within him. The Captain shrugged and grinned, _Why deny my little kitten what he wants? _He thrust harder into Schrödinger, moaning gently as Schrödinger fisted the walls, panting with pleasure. "Oh, Captain! I love ven you get rough vith me!" He squeeled, excitement slipping from his voice. The Captain smiled and thrust in once more, causing a high pitched cry to emit from deep within the little nazi. _Got it. _He thought to himself, thrusting over and over into the boys prostate. Schrödinger turned his head, face pressed against the shower wall. "Schneller, mein Kaptain! Bitte!"* He mewed, bending his back in an attempt to tighten his hole. _Faster?Mmmm, whatever you want kitten..._ The Captains thrusts increased their speed. Humping the hole at a faster pace, watching the boys panting increase to nothing more than raged yelps. The Captain felt his muscles tighten as he climaxed, not wanting to let go, knowing that as soon as he did Schrödinger would have to slip away until the following night. Oh God, if only he could acknowledge him with more that a mere nod in public! If only he could turn in the middle of one of the Majors speeches to thrust into the boy. Letting the Major, Dok, Rip Van, Blitz, and all the Millenium soldiers watch as he brought joyful tears to the boys eyes. He would allow the room to go silent, filled with nothing but the sheer cries of his other. The Captain closed his eyes, imagining how adorable his kittens mews would be in public. He opened his eyes, the mews remained in his ears as Schrödinger clawed the wall, doing his best to hold on. The Captain's body shuddered, informing him that he could hold on no longer. He thrust once more and came inside the catboy. Feeling this, Schrödinger let out a yowl and came over the shower wall. The Captain looked down, his cock still lay between the boys legs. The sides of Schrödinger's thighs were covered in blood and cum, all quickly washed away by water.

*Faster, my Captain! Please!

Schrödinger let out a relieved sigh. "Mein Kaptain... Ich muss gehen"* He said, a melancholy glaze covering his eyes. _Why?!_ The Captain mentally yelled, _Why can't you stay with me?! Why can't I __hold you tight while you sleep?! _But the Captain knew the answer to all these questions, so instead of asking them he let out a deep sigh and nodded. Schrödinger bent forward, his lips locked onto the Captain's for a moment. Then he slowly disappeared from the Captain's arms. "Gute Nacht, mein Kaptain... Schlaf schön..." And then the Kaptain was alone, holding nothing but air between his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: **Le Gasp!** Is that conflict I smell?

Captain: (Nods)

Schrödinger: Vat? Vat ez ze problem?!

Captain: …

Me: Anyway!! It didn't take me too long to update this. My sister had her baby today so I wanted to distract myself until I went to see it. So I wrote. This chapter is once again in the Captains mind frame, though the next will probably be in Schrödinger's. Actually... Half and half. Oh! Viele schimpfwörter! Nur das du es weist! XD Oh, if any of you are reading just for the yaoi, I still suggest reading this chapter cuz you will understand NOTHING if you don't read it.

The Captain turned in his bed, the alarm loudly jangling within his ears. He opened his eyes, noticing a pillow tightly clenched within his arms. He remembered the night before, having held the pillow to try and replace his catboy, though no such luck had come. He awoke, showered, dressed, and made his way out of the heavy metal door.

His boots thudded against the floor, soldiers who stood within the halls straightened and saluted as they saw him walk. He paid them no mind, ignoring their praise. There was only one person he awaited praise from... His heavy leather boots continued to thunk down the halls until they reached the dining room, in which the soldiers greedily shoveled down their food. _Uch, _thought the Captain, eyeing them as milk dripped from their chins and meat slabs ripped from their mouths. _Fresst euch lieber schön vol. Balt seit ihr nichts mehr als Asche.* _He smiled beneath his heightened collar, knowing just how sick it was that he wanted to see their bodies ripped to shreds. To hear the pitch of their voices heighten with each new level of pain. He turned into a secluded hallway, making his way to the Majors dining room. "Captain," He heard a voice mewl behind him, he spun to see Schrödinger making his way down the corridor. "Hallo, Kaptain. Wie geht's dir heute?"* Schrödinger's voice had a playful tone, one he took with everyone, the only sense of "serious" the cat had ever known. The captain gave a nod. "Gut."* Meowed Schrödinger, placing a hand on the Captains shoulder. The Captain tensed, wanting to hold the boy with all his might. Schrödinger gave a small pat. Even if the gesture was insignificant, the Captain couldn't help himself. He pulled Schrödinger close to his torso and gave his forehead a small nudge. The boy giggled, "Captain! Vat if somevone vas to see?!"

*Uch, eat up pigs, for soon you will be nothing more than mere ash. (NOTE: Eat: (Fresst = Animals way of eating, Esst = Humans way of eating)

*Hello, Captain. How are you today?

*Good

"Captain?" Came the startled voice of Herr Doktor, who had turned the corner into the hallway. "Vat in Gott's name are you doing?" Schrödinger looked up, "I-I fell. Ze Captain vas able to catch me before I hit ze floor." The Captain stared down at Schrödinger, who knew he could lie so well? The Dok's face relieved itself. "Oh. Vell, shall ve?" He asked, his hand motioning towards the large oak door that sat at the end of the hall and led into the Majors dining room. The Captain gave a strict nod and hesitantly released Schrödinger. Turning to walk.

The Captain let out a nervous sigh, a chill running down his spine as he did so. The Major had requested to see him after breakfast in his office. The chubby man had stated that he would like a word with him. Even in the Majors cheery tone, Hans knew he was in trouble. Besides, hearing a cheery tone from this man meant nothing. He had never heard the Majors tone change, he laughed as joyfully at weddings as he did when he saw men get disemboweled. Though, now that he thought about it, they probably made the Major equally happy. Hans thought for a moment longer, than shook his head. Actually, the disemboweling one took the lead, one hundred percent. Taking a deep sigh and pulling a bit of courage from his gut, the Captain stepped forward, opening the door to the Majors office.

The man sat at his table, head buried deep in plot. He looked up from atop his glasses. "Ahhh, Captain!" The grin that already sat upon his face grew. "So glad you could make it!" The man stood from his seat, the tip of his head barely reaching the height of the Captains chest. "I understand..." He began, pacing closer to Hans. "That you have been interacting vith our varant officer, Schrödinger." The Captains eyes widened, _How would he know that? _The Majorshead tilted to the side and his eyebrows raised. "I see ze vay you stare at him during meetings. Lust covers both your eyes..." The Major snapped straight and his grin nearly disappeared. "I do not vant these interactions to continue, do you understand? Zey teach Schrödinger bad morals." The Captain would have laughed were he not in such a situation, it was all too ironic. He liked to go slow with his kitten. His kitten was the one who insisted on ripping his insides and touching his body. If anyone was teaching bad morals it was the boy. All the Captain had done was jump start the sexual beast within him. "Captain." The Major snapped, a grin still lurking on his face. "Do. You. Understand?" The Captain nodded, his shoulders straightened at either of his sides. The Major let his grin enlarge. "Gut, gut... Then I shall see no more of this tomfoolery... You are dismissed." The Captain began to walk away. Then stopped abruptly... _Did he just say he wouldn't SEE anymore of this tomfoolery? _The Captain spun around, puzzlement within his face. The Major tapped the rim of his glasses. "You forget, dear Captain, that I am a cyborg. I own this zeppelin, und all ze cameras vithin. The Captain felt his stomach churn. Realizing that the Major had been an unwanted witness to his and Schrödinger's lovemaking. The chubby little man had seen him caress the boy, push into him and make him mew. He had seen the boy tilt back his body, attempting to get more of the Captain within. He had seen it all. The Major let out a soft chuckle, "Captain, you are dismissed."

The Captain sat in his room. Hatefully staring at the walls; they were nothing more than the Majors spies. The things he once thought to give him privacy had been switched to things that revealed everything. His eyes were swollen, holding back tears, unsure of how he would ever caress his love again. With a deep sigh he straightened his back. _Captain, you are the master of mystery. You can't come up with ANYTHING?! _Hans momentarily gleamed with confidence, then slouched, more depressed than before. _Not when invisible spies lurk within the walls and the boss says no. _He ruffled his brows and clenched his teeth. _That fucking Major. I've saved him so many times, he can't let me do something I want for once?! _His clench tightened, making his gums bleed. The blood dripped from his mouth onto his sheets. The red stain quickly spilled, spreading onto the Captains sheets in crimson designs. The blood tickled his chin. Slowly, he raised his hand to wipe the dribbling red away. Anger flowed through his veins as he did so. He jolted his head up and screamed to the walls. "FICK DICH, HERR MAJOR!! DU FETTES SCHWEIN!!" He heard a distant laugh coming from somewhere else in the zeppelin. "DENKST DU DAS DES LUSTIG IS?! JA! DU DENKST JA DAS ALLES LUSTIG IS! DU KLEINER, DICKER ARSCHLOCH!!"* The laughter in the distance became a muffled howl, crying out in comical joy. Then it settled and Hans heard the Major yell. "Trust me Captain, et ez für your own good!" Then there was silence, though the Captain was quite sure that the Major would be chuckling to himself for awhile. He had won, at least for now. The Captain lay down, his throat hurt. After years of not a word (besides an occasional whisper to Schrödinger), yelling wasn't a wonderful remedy.

*FUCK YOU, HERR (MR.?) MAJOR!! YOU FAT PIG!! … YOU THINK IT''S FUNNY?! YEAH! YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS FUNNY! YOU LITTLE, FAT ASSHOLE!!

The Captain awoke, dried tears staining his cheeks, he saw a figure stand beside his bed. "Hallo Captain. Are you alright? I sense..." Schrödinger wafted the air, trying to place the scent. "Sorrow." He finally mewed, returning his gaze to the Captain. The Captain felt the tears return to his eyes. In so long, no one had asked how he had felt or how he had cared. Now the one person who was fragile with his thoughts, his dreams, his feelings, was being ripped away. Schrödinger's face turned to one of confusion and concern. "Captain!" He cried, "Are you alright? Vat happened?" His thin arms stretched out, the petite hands attached to them fell on either of the Captain's cheeks, doing there best to wipe the tears from the face. The Captain closed his eyes, allowing the child's cool hands to chill his heated face for a moment. Schrödinger sat down, taking the Captains head and resting it within his lap. The Captain let out a deep sigh, another tear running down his face. He knew he would have to get rid of Schrödinger, or the Major would arrange so that they could not even see one another during meetings.

He thought for a moment, not sure how to tell the boy. He knew that if he simply told Schrödinger the truth the catboy would ignore what the Captain said, simply believing the lies that the Major had spoon fed him. Schrödinger thought that the Major would be nice enough and accept what was going on. Hans stopped his thoughts for a moment. He heard something, something soft and gentle. It soothed him, he opened his eyes to see Schrödinger whispering a song. "La-le-lu," He whispered, eyes closed, "Nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu, wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen, drum schlaf auch du..."The Captain ruffled his brow. He knew this song. It was vague and distant but the melody attempted to trigger a memory within his head. "I know zis song...." He whispered, eyes fixed on the ceiling, not staring at anything in particular. "Of course you do," Cooed Schrödinger, his voice soft, "Ven I vas still in ze Doktors lab you snuck in to see me. You vould talk vith me, and ven I became unsettled you vould sing that song to me." Schrödinger gave a smile as he went back to the memory. "I remember hearing ze Doktor say that I did not yet have brain activity. That vhile I remained in ze isotope I vas nothing more than a frozen corpse. But you did not listen, you vould sing to me and talk to me. You veren't much older than me back then.... Perhaps even a bit younger..." The Captain smiled, the long forgotten memory returning to his mind. Schrödinger gave a soft giggle, glad to see the depression run from his Captain's face. He opened his mouth once more to continue his tune, "La-Le-Lu, vor dem Bettchen steh'n zwei Schuh', die sind genau so müde, geh'n jetzt zur Ruh', dann kommt auch der Sandmann, leis tritt er ins Haus, sucht aus seinen Träumen dir den schönsten aus, La-Le-Lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu, wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen, drum Schlaf auch du." The Captain closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

The Captains arms stretched, his fingertips grazing the peach fuzz against Schrödinger's face. He smiled for a moment, remembering the night before, humming the tune of memories quietly in his head. Then his eyes shot open, remembering what the Major had chuckled to him. The Captain sat up, shaking Schrödinger's shoulders as he did so. Schrödinger moaned and tightened the hold on his eyes before releasing them, allowing them to fly open. He laughed, "Captain!" Came the giggly mew, "Vat are you doing?" The Captain pointed at the door, motioning for Schrödinger to get out. Schrödinger suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "Vhy, don't you vant me anymore?" He chuckled quietly to himself and rolled over, stretching his arms to the beds dashboard. The Captain frowned, giving Schrödinger a small push that threw him from the bed. The Captain flinched, not having meant to be so brutal. Schrödinger sat up, "Vat ze Hell are you doing?!" He yelled, angrier than the Captain had ever seen him. The Captain pointed to the door, not sure what to say. Schrödinger hissed, "Vhy? Vat did I do?!" The Captain opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, the yelling from the other day must have caused an impermanent voice loss. Due to the tall collar, all Schrödinger saw was the motionless Captain pointing to the door. Unaware of the moving lips, trying to tell him why. The Captain nearly cried as he saw the pain on Schrödinger's face. He looked younger than ever, like his parents had just told him that they did not love him. Then he looked down at his boots, "I-I thought that you loved me..." He whispered, his voice breaking ever so slightly. The Captains heart broke, he wanted to reach out, caress the boy and tell him that he did. But he knew that as soon as he did that Schrödinger would come again, and he would not be able to resist the boy's charm. He had to see his broken voice as a blessing, for it was the only thing keeping him from yelling about how much he loved his little kitten. Tears filled his eyes as he heard Schrödinger's quiet sniffle, "Fine... I vill leave... If you truly do not vant me." Schrödinger looked up for a moment, a glimmer of hope coating his eyes. The Captain looked away as he did so, causing Schrödinger to look back down to his boots. "A-all right." He said, not even trying to sound cocky or strong. "I guess I vill see you at the next meeting then...." With that he disappeared, leaving th Captain to wallow in his own misery.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Fanfictioncom was broken for a little while, so I gave up typing for a bit.

Captain: (Shakes head)

Me: Shut up!

(Silence)

Me: Oh yeah... You never really... ANYWAY! I know it's a pathetic excuse but I had to write A LOT of essays... In fact... I should be typing one on child abuse right now, so be happy I've taken the time to type this up for you!! Anyway. I still updated rather quickly. Sex will be in next one, possibly. Yeah. Probs.

SchrÖDINGER: You see my name right there? Ja!? You know vhy it ist like that? Because vhen Vanessa wrote ze part about ze Dok yelling at me she had to get a special O for my name in capital mit special umlaut!!! So everytime after that part vith ze Dok yelling took like.... vone extra minute! Vhich is a lot when you add it all up!

Me: YESSS!!! I GIVE U LOVE, MY VIEWERS!!! _

**AND PLEASE TELL ME IF U DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY PROGRESSING IN THE CAPTAIN'S MIND FRAME. I HONESTLY LIKE IT MORE IN HIS VIEW POINT, BUT IF MAJORITY WANT IT TO GO BACK TO SCHRÖDINGER PLEASE DO TELL!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain awoke, alarm blaring. The colors of his room seemed faded and grey. The color of depression being the only one that seemed to remain. He ignored the agitating beeps and got up, not bothering to shut off the bloody thing. The pitch and velocity of the beeps intensified as the Captain dressed. With each speck of noise the anger raised within him. By the time his clothes were in place he could stand the sound no longer. Filled with rage and angst he spun around, pulling the gun from his waist and triggering the bullets. The alarm ceased it's jangle as it flew threw the air, wires and bolts flying in all directions. It landed with a crash on the floor, where the Captain ceased his bullets and began violently kicking the annoying little robot. _I. FUCKING. GET. IT!!! _He screamed within his mind, not allowing the figurative zipper upon his mouth to become undone.

The last 2 weeks had been a living Hell for him, seeing Schrödinger within the halls or at a meeting were the only things keeping him sane, but even these minuscule moments of joy helped only scarcely. For every time he saw his kitten, the child would look away, pain shooting up into those enlarged rose eyes. The Captain let out a frustrated sigh, his throat trembling ever so slightly as he did so. _Suße Katze! _He thought, eyes dreamily glazing over. _Why can't I hold you within my arms?! Feel that little heart pulse ever faster as I pull you to my lips, and wake in the night to see those adorable eyes jut back and forth beneath their lids. I want to see those little ears twitch with muse and wisp against my skin. _The Captain gave out a shudder and felt himself harden as he thought of the boys lips. The way they could cradle his shaft so delicately, giving up the most satisfying of orgasms. That rough tongue rubbing itself up and down his length, lightly coating it with saliva. And the purring! That marvelous purring that came from deep within the boys throat, the goal that the Captain had always attempted to reach. Thrusting himself further and further down into the warmth of his neck in an attempt to feel more and more of that wonderful vibration. And when he came, the way Schrödinger would lap up his seed made him want to start all over again. The Captain felt the tip of his penis drip with longing, the semen wetting his briefs. Oh yes, he wanted it. All of it. Those red lips, those adorable ears, that little puckered hole. But he did not simply want the sex, but the friendship and love as well. He looked down, a slight stain having been made on the front of his coat, he went to change.

Hans sat in the large office, he was the first person there. _Wunderbar_, He thought, rolling his eyes, _Mehr zeit zür mir selbst!* _He sat for a few moments before the doors flew open, and in stepped Schrödinger. His usual cocky smile was not worn, instead the young boy had deep blue lines beneath his sunken eyes, full of defeat as his head hung low. Schrödinger scanned the room for a moment before noticing the Captain. He stood in shock, eying the Captain as he did so, pain rising in his face. Then he let out a small "Hmph." and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Tilting his nose into the air, Schrödinger strutted across the room into the Major's seat, where he curled himself into a ball. _Oh my kitten. If only I could tell you... but then we would never see one another. _The Captain opened his mouth in an attempt to at least say hello, but was rudely interrupted by the opening of a door. "Guten Morgen!" Rang the Major, usual grin upon face. He was closely followed by Dok and Rip Van, who seemed just about as bright and cheery as he. "Let's get right to vork, Ja? I vant See Löwe 3 (**THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID 3!!!**!) to vork out perfectly...." He gave a small chuckle as he saw Schrödinger lying within his throne. "Und just vat exactly are you doing, Schrödinger?" Schrödinger gave out a forced giggle and removed himself from the seat, gently rubbing against the Majors legs as he did so. The Major chuckled. "Ja, ja, Schrödinger." He laughed, rubbing the mop of sunshine between the cats ears. Schrödinger released a slick smile and began to purr. The Captain jaw dropped, his mouth forming a perfect o. Was he really seeing this? Had is kitten slipped threw his fingers into hands of the Major? He felt like he was going to be sick.

*Wonderful, more time to myself.

A bit after the meeting had started, Schrödinger stood from his place on the floor. He tipped his body forward, falling into the Majors lap, wrapping either leg around the Majors waist. "Mmmm, pet me Major!" He purred, nuzzling into the Majors neck as he did so. "SCHRÖDINGER!!!" Came the Doktor's outraged reply. "Show some respect! Remove yourself at vonce!" Schrödinger giggled and winked, turning his head to face the Dok. "He doesn't seem to mind..." He purred, playfully batting at the Majors coat. "Vhy von't you let me plllllaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy?" Dok's face became a deep red as he opened his mouth to release his fury. "Now, now, Dok..." Came the Majors reply, skitching Schrödinger's head as he did so. "You did make him part cat, maybe that ist vhy. Let him have his fun! It's not hurting anyvone!" As the Major finished his sentence, the catboy within his lap turned to see the Captain. "No." He mewed, "It ist not."

Hans packed his items as the others left the meeting room. 3 and a half hours later the meeting was over, 3 and a half hours of having to watch his boy nuzzle his boss. What kind of sick play was this? He placed his manual within his pocket and prepared to head to afternoon meal. "Really?" He heard a voice giggle, "Are you really _that_ stupid?" Hans spun to see Rip Van standing against the far wall. Her body leaned against the sill of the wall, head shaking back and forth with amusement. The Captain tilted his head to the side, unaware of what she was speaking. "Listen..." She began, taking a step forward as she did so, "I may not alvays be nice to Schrödinger, but I love him like a little brother. It ist obvious to see that you love him as vell... Though not so much as a little brother... He told me vat happened, und all I have to say ist that you are being dumb." Hans lifted an eyebrow, Van Winkle laughed. "Really?" She cried, enjoying every moment of his stupidity. "You really have no idea? Let me ask you something, Captain.... Are you happy?" The Captain's eyebrows ruffled and he stood, angrily staring at Rip Van. She gave yet another small giggle, "That ist vat I thought. Tell me, vould you be happier vith your life now... having Schrödinger believe you hate him..." She tilted her head to the side, "Or having to face vatever consequences you get vrom ze Major, but knowing that ze boy ist avare of your love?"

The Captains face softened. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course! He was only thinking of physical pleasure. The ability to view his kitten, having completely forgotten of what really mattered, inner love. Now he was like a child staring into a toy store, it was more taunting then ever because he could not have what he wanted. Would it not be better for him to be allowed to play with his toy for awhile but then have it taken away? And that way the toy would at least see that he loved it! Rip Van let out yet another giggle. "Ciao." She said, waving as she walked from the room.

The Captain busily worked within his room, humming Schrödinger's lullaby as he did so. He looked in the mirror, checking his reflection to make sure he looked absolutely wonderful. His coat had been ironed, his body washed, and dabbed with cologne. The stubble had been razored from his face and now all that remained was the smooth creamy skin beneath. He gave a deep sigh as he placed his hat atop his head and headed towards Schrödinger's room. The little kitten wouldn't be sad for long, not too long at all.

He reached the cats room and peered in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He saw his kitten sitting atop his bed, a bear in each hand. The Captain smiled, _He still plays with his bears? Wie Suß! _The Cats back snapped straight and his ears gave a small wiggle. His torso turned, hatred and sorrow filling his eyes as he did so. "I vas not playing! I vas..." the cat attempted to think of something, failed, and snapped back, "Vat does it matter to you, anyvay?! Vat are you doing here? I don't vant you vithin my room..." Even as he said this, the Captain could here his voice dripping with lies, no matter the tone. He walked over to the side of the bed and placed a loving hand onto the boys shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He spat, jerking himself away. The Captain lowered his eyes to the boy, reaching out his hand as an offering of love. The cat snorted, "Ich bin net schwul!* I said not to touch me!" The Captain gave a deep sigh, depression fluttering into his heart like a flock of birds. "Ze Major told me vat ist going on!" The Captain tilted his head, having thought the truth would put the boy at ease. Schrödinger hatefully glared for a moment, then lowered his gaze and whispered. "He told me of how you do the same things vith me that you do vith Blitz..." The Captain did a double take as he heard this news. _WHAT THE FUCK?! _His mind screamed, _Blitz!? What the hell has that man been telling this boy!? _A shudder ran down his back as his mind took a mental picture of just how _that _would look. He violently jerked Schrödinger from the bed and into his arms. "Let go of me!!" He yelled, squirming to escape the grasp. Hans pulled him close to his torso, placing the boys head upon his chest. "Schrödinger. I vould never hurt you like zat." Schrödinger pulled himself back just enough and spat, hitting the Captain directly on the nose. "Vhy vould ze Major lie to me?" He growled, "Und even if he did, you only vant me for ze sex! Vhy else vould you kick me out right after? Du schei-" The Captain pulled his kitten in close, locking his lips to his for a moment, then he pulled back. "I vanted to protect you... Und I didn't kick you out after ve had sex. Ve hadn't made love that day..." He whispered within his ear. "I vanted to make sure zat you vere vith me... Ze Major..." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to place his words, "He vants to take take you avay vrom me.... So vhen he sees us together he gets angry..."

*I'm not gay!

The Captain felt Schrödinger cease his squirming beneath him. "Kaptain... Ist das wirklich wahr?"* He whispered, voice cracking ever so slightly. The Captain gave a strict nod and loosened his grip around the warrant officer. He swayed his body gently, cradling the boy within his arms. The ears flatten against the blond mop of hair as the body went limp. The Captain gave a small chuckle, realizing that this was probably the first time in 2 weeks the boy had slept. He gently lifted the lower half Schrödinger's body to match with his top and placed the boy onto the sheets. He then moved the blankets to cover the small body that lay deep within the mattress. "Schlaf schön, mein Schatz."* He whispered, gently placing his lips against the flat surface of Schrödinger's forehead. He turned to sneak from the room, the ears that were pressed against the mop of hair perked a bit as he did so. "Captain," The hearse voice whispered, "Please don't leave me again..." The Captain stood for a moment, then gave another strict nod and went to lay next to the boy. The boy gave a small cough and moved his body into the crease of the Captain's shape. His body went limp once more, his breath became even and his eyes jutted back and forth beneath their lids.

*Captain... Is that really true?

*Sleep well, my dear.

The Captain watched the boy sleep, thoughts racing through his mind. _Oh child, what will I do? Our problems are far from over. In fact, they have just begun. We have just unleashed Hell onto ourselves. There will be a war of the attackers. The powerful versus the strong. _The kitten gave a small mew as his dreams progressed, a small smile trinkling onto his flushed face. The Captain smiled, _But for now, rest. For now, we have won, even if only for a night, we are together. Together and happy, and if I could choose to be anywhere else on this Earth, in this galaxy, in this existence, I would not leave your side._


End file.
